Anatomía
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Estudiar anatomía es una fuente de mucho estrés, por suerte también sirve para relajarse... one-shote, DenNor, lime.


Escribí esto hace un par de semanas para dos personas que estaban inundadas en el estrés de la facultad de medicina (y ustedes sabes quienes son ^^)... aun no logran salir de eso del todo, pero seguro que no queda mucho para este primer y último periodo... respectivamente XD -no piensen que es mala suerte- y bueno, no iba a publicarlo... pero es el cumple de Noru ~.~ y no podía solo pasar desapercibido.

* * *

Comenzó a tocar la puerta casi que con desesperación, en su espalda cargaba una mochila que por su tamaño era pesadísima, y por lo abultada que lucía bien podrías pensar que iba a mudarse a vivir a ese lugar.

‒ ¡Lukas! – al ver que no había respuesta comenzó a gritar, bien poco le importaba lo que pensaran los vecinos ‒ ¡Lukas ábreme! –tocó el timbre una vez más y después volvió a golpear la puerta hasta que vio que una luz se encendía dentro de la casa y entonces se aseguro de acomodar bien la mochila que cargaba al hombro y que efectivamente pesaba tanto como aparentaba, pero que contrario a lo que podría pensar cualquiera, estaba llena de libros.

‒¿Qué demonios quieres? – un rubio más bajo que el, con cara de fastidio y ojos que pronosticaban una muerte lenta si no se apresuraba a explicarse abrió la puerta, pero apenas lo suficiente para permitirse verlo.

‒Ayúdame a estudiar, por favor- rogó dando unos pasos hacia él, mostrando lo que llevaba en la espalda ‒ No logro grabarme todo el material... Es mucho –lloriqueo estirando un pie y poniéndolo en la puerta de modo que no pudiera cerrársela en las narices.

‒Te dije que tenías que empezar con más tiempo – lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aun así abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar, a lo que el otro suspiro aliviado, entre menos le tomara convencerlo más tiempo podrían estudiar juntos.

Lo había conocido no demasiado tiempo atrás, cuando coincidieron en el examen para entrar a la facultad de medicina, y de algún modo que aun no lograba comprender del todo habían comenzado a salir juntos, primero como amigos, después como algo más… y en realidad todo eso había pasado demasiado rápido si lo pensaba detenidamente, después de todo apenas estaban por rendir los primeros parciales de la facultad.

Y algunas veces aun se preguntaba como era que soportaba a Soren… después de todo no había ser más molesto en el universo, estaba bastante seguro de eso, pero aun así tenía algo que parecía atraer a los demás hacia él, quizá esa sonrisa idiota que siempre cargaba - aun cuando estaban inundados de tareas-, o que no se negaba a explicarle algo a un compañero, porque eso había que decirlo, el danés era inteligente… flojo, algo irresponsable y un bebedor que daba miedo, pero no era un idiota sin remedio como parecía gustarle aparentar.

‒¿Y bien? ‒ habían llegado a su cuarto, que por lo que se podía ver se había transformado de la normalmente pulcra habitación que el conocía, en una especie de barricada-campamento de estudio o alguna cosa por el estilo.

‒Veo que te estas esforzando mucho ‒ sonrió ligeramente viendo las bolsas de galletas que había por todos lados y la cafetera rebosante que descansaba sobre el escritorio, al lado del grueso tomo de anatomía; en una de las paredes una lámina mostraba los músculos más superficiales del cuerpo y por todos lados se veían hojas de papel escritas con notas y pedazos de texto copiados del libro.

‒No más de lo que tú deberías haberlo hecho ‒ su novio se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con cierta molestia, seguramente por haberlo interrumpido en sus sagradas horas de estudio, especialmente la noche anterior al examen.

‒En realidad si lo he hecho ‒ dejo su mochila sobre la cama del otro y comenzó a sacar libros, libretas, láminas del cuerpo humano y un montón de hojas con dibujos más bien desastrosos que intentaban emular los de su texto de estudios.

‒¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ‒alzó ligeramente una ceja viendo con cierta curiosidad las notas y dibujos del mayor, y aun así pensando que el otro debió comenzar a prepararse con más tiempo, seguro que por muy inteligente que fueras tres días no eran bastante.

‒Estrés‒ soltó casi con desfachatez volteando a verlo de una manera que al otro le provocó escalofríos ‒ Estoy harto de estudiar… ya no me entra nada en la cabeza… y seguir viendo las notas y copiando como un idiota lo mismo no va a funcionar‒

‒¿Qué propones entonces? ‒ no iba a admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que el mismo se sentía de esa manera, tenía cuando menos media hora en la misma pagina del libro, leyéndola una y otra vez sin llegar a comprenderla realmente.

Brevemente se preguntó cuantos de sus compañeros podrían estar en las mismas… seguramente la mayoría, es decir si él, que se daba su tiempo todos los días para repasar las notas de la clase, y que tenía no menos de una semana estudiando como loco para eso, se sentía desbordado por la situación, no creía que los demás que se la vivían de fiesta en fiesta y seguramente recién comenzaban a abrir los libros pudieran estar en mejor situación.

Estaba distraído en ello y no se dio cuenta del momento en que el mayor se había acercado a él, definitivamente tanto estudio le estaba dañando las neuronas. Y es que en verdad no lo notó hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearlo y sus labios en su cuello.

‒Suéltame Anko‒ forcejeó tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo ‒Tenemos que estudiar‒ aunque la idea de dejarse mimar un rato bullera con fuerza en su subconsciente, pero ¡no!, tenía que terminar, aun le faltaba mucho para terminar con la materia… soltó un suspiro involuntario al sentirlo encajar sus dientes con suavidad en su cuello.

‒Por aquí exactamente pasa tu yugular ‒ murmuro separándose un poco y viendo la marca que había dejado ‒ El esplenio de la cabeza, trapecio, esternocleidomastoideo, escaleno menor y medio… ‒ murmuro al tiempo que dejaba besos por todo su cuello ‒ esternohioideo – cerro sus labios alrededor de su manzana de adán succionando suavemente, quizá no estaba siendo muy exacto, pero para él funcionaba (?), se separo un poco para ver el rostro sonrojado de su pareja ‒ Para mi cuenta como estudio ‒ murmuro sonriendo suavemente.

‒Idiota ‒ se quejó sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, pero eso no impidió que una de sus manos se alzara a tocar suavemente el rostro contrario ‒ Masetero, bucinador, elevador del labio superior, cigomático menor, orbicular del ojo‒

El mayor cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suave caricia, siempre era agradable sentir sus manos sobre su piel, y en esos momentos en que, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso… bueno era doblemente agradable.

Comenzó a acariciar de forma suave su espalda, murmurando en voz baja otros tantos músculos que él sabía estaban por ahí, pero importándole más bien poco si el lugar por el que pasaban sus manos era realmente el lugar en que se encontraban, podía escuchar los murmullos del otro mientras sus manos se paseaban por su pecho, sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el y soltando un ligero suspiro por ello.

‒Lukas‒ lo llamó tomando sus manos para retirarlas de su cuerpo ‒Espera ‒ podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de su novio por su acción ‒ Creo que necesito un poco más de… visión ‒ rio un poco de forma traviesa tomando los bordes de la playera del más bajo para jalarla hacia afuera de su cuerpo y deleitándose con la vista, así hasta daba gusto estudiar anatomía definitivamente.

El menor se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada por unos segundos, avergonzado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, tan… escrutadora y atenta de su cuerpo, pero aun así no pensaba quedarse atrás, de ninguna manera. Imitó su movimiento para sacarle también la playera al más alto y paso sus brazos alrededor de su torso, acariciando ahora su espalda y dejando sus pechos juntos.

Soren agacho la cabeza buscando sus labios para poder ahogar un suspiro en ellos, dudaba mucho que estuvieran solos en la casa y si bien la puerta estaba cerrada y era bien pasada la media noche suponía que era mejor mantener el volumen al mínimo… al menos iba a intentarlo. Estiro sus brazos para tratar de pegarlo más contra el, como si quisiera fundirse en uno solo con el, la idea de tratar de nombrar músculos, huesos y su posición en su cuerpo se le antojaba más como algo insulso, carente de sentido… ¿a quien podría interesarle todo eso cuando podían hacer cosas más interesantes?

Movió una de sus manos al short que el otro llevaba puesto y las coló entre la tela holgada, menos mal que Lukas prefería estar cómodo para estudiar, en un pantalón de mezclilla hubiera sido más difícil lograr eso. Se bebió los suaves gemidos que el otro comenzó a emitir al sentir sus manos acariciando sus glúteos y parte de sus piernas sobre la tela de la ropa interior, suspirando el mismo por la acción.

‒Soren ‒ Dejo ir sus labios metiendo ambas manos entre sus cuerpos y empujándolo con suavidad, sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y amenazaban con tirarlo en cualquier instante al suelo así que dio un par de pasos a la cama para sentarse en ella, su rostro continuaba sonrojado, pero tenía su mirada clavada en la del mayor y extendió una de sus manos a modo de invitación a reunirse con él.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el otro, extendiendo su mano también y permitiendo que lo halara hasta quedar ambos tumbados en el lecho, volviendo a tomar sus labios en una rápida sucesión de pequeños besos y comenzando a mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo bajo el a la vez que sentía las manos contrarias hacer lo mismo con él.

Comenzó a mordisquear sus labios de forma ligera mientras sus manos peleaban por sacar lo que quedaba de ropa en su novio, quería poder tocarlo sin ella, sentir su piel libremente entre sus dedos, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos… y en eso se incluía su propia ropa, tomó una mano del otro para guiarla al cierre de su pantalón y dejo un beso en su mejilla cuando sintió que otra mano se unía a ellas para apurarse a soltar la prenda.

Le ayudó a echarla fuera el pantalón, y terminó pateando el bóxer al otro extremo del cuarto antes de volver a recostarse sobre él, suspirando al reconocer su aroma, el tacto de su piel, la presión que sentía contra su cadera, ahí donde la prueba de su deseo era más clara. Volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso deseoso, mientras sus caderas comenzaban un movimiento de vaivén contra las ajenas, no creía que ninguno de los dos realmente pudiera soportar mucho, posiblemente ni siquiera para hacer algo mas… completo, ese estrés del demonio seguro que iba a matarlos pronto, aunque si moría entre los brazos de Lukas sin duda que sería una muerte placentera.

Mordisqueo ligeramente sus labios para llamar su atención, no entendía que le pasaba a Soren, pero no iba a perdonarle que se distrajera en esos momentos… fuera lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza.

‒Anko‒ le llamó moviendo una de sus manos a lo largo de su torso para llegar al punto en que sus entrepiernas se unían y reprimiendo un gemido al sentir su propia mano haciendo que ambas erecciones se frotaran una contra la otra y provocando con ello que su novio se estremeciera al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo ‒No te perdonare que te distraigas‒ amenazó apretando con un poco más de fuerza su agarre.

Mordió su mano para no soltar un aullido ante la fuerza que mantenía Lukas sobre sus miembros, no era desagradable, todo lo contrario… lo único mejor que ello era estar dentro de su cuerpo, o sentirlo a el dentro suyo, tenía la respiración agitada y por lo que sentía en el pecho bajo el, él otro estaba en la misma situación. Llevo una de sus manos a ayudarle en su tarea, creando aun más fricción entre ambos y regreso a besarlo, acallando de esa forma los gemidos que ambos soltaban.

Sentía que no iba a durar mucho e imprimió más velocidad a sus movimientos, enredó como podía las piernas en el cuerpo más pequeño, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante la inminente culminación y derrumbándose sobre su novio que se encontraba ya en el mismo estado que él.

Rodó a un lado, jalando a Lukas para que se acurrucara contra su cuerpo, tendrían que levantarse a limpiarse, dejo que un sonoro bostezo se escapara de sus labios… quizá pudieran dormir un poco primero, estaba seguro que el otro estaba igual de desvelado que él, quizá un poco más incluso. Dejo un beso en la frente, justo sobre los ojos que ya se estaban cerrando e hizo lo mismo, aferrándolo contra el y simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo mientras caía profundamente dormido.

Slutten


End file.
